Concrete Angel Yuna's Story
by Setsuna.xo
Summary: [COMPLETE]Yuna is getting beaten by her widowed mother. Will someone help her? Will it be the one she longs for? Tidus and Yuna pairing..


**Disclimer: I do NOT own the Final Fantasy Series...(Although I REALLY want too!) But.. .I don't own the song either... Concrete Angel by Martina McBride.**

**A.N: The italics are the lyrics... The bold are the thoughts of Yuna and Tidus...**

_**Concrete Angel; Faith Hill**_

_**She walks to school with the lunch she packed**_

_**Nobody knows what she's holding back**_

_**Wearing the same dress she wore yesterday**_

_**She hides the bruises with some linen and lace**_

**Yuna walks to the Temple with her head looking down. It's been only a few days since the "Calm" has ended. Sin has returned and her mother has been getting paranoid. She's been drinking lately and when she does, she has been comming home at around 2:00 in the morning. She has been getting beaten and everytime, she wishes she was dead... She didn't want to be in pain any longer... She wore her same outfit as the day before... and she wore something else around her neck...It was some lace.**

_**The teacher wonders but he dosen't ask**_

_**It's hard to see the pain behind the mask**_

_**Bearing the burden of a secret storm**_

_**Sometimes she wishes she was never born**_

**The priest sees her like this but he doesn't want to get involved. "Why, if it isn't High Summoner Braska's little daughter!" he said as she walks towards her fathers statue and bows respectively. "Hello..." Yuna tried to hide her eyes because they started to water. "Yuna?" a voice asked as she knelt down to pray. She turned around to see Tidus, a very good friend of hers. "Hi Tidus..." was all she could say. "You praying to your father?" Tidus asked in curiousity. Yuna nodded. Yuna started to feel sorry because Tidus lost his father... Nevermind hate him... Yuna got up and headed out the temple doors. Tidus followed. Yuna noticed Tidus and asked why he was following her. "Yuna...Why do you have some lace on your neck?" Yuna told him to come to the beach later that day so she could explain.**

_**Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone**_

_**In a world that she can't rise above**_

_**But her dreams give her wings and she flys to a place where she's loved. **_

_**Concrete angel**_

**Yuna was waiting for Tidus at the beach of Besaid. "Yuna... I'm here..." Tidus called as he put his right hand on her right shoulder. "Tidus...Sit..." Tidus sat beside her and asked agian why she was wearing that piece of lace on her neck today. Yuna took off that piece of lace. "Yuna! Are you getting..." Tidus got cut off as she began to cry. "Yuna..." was all he could say. He was speechless. He hugged Yuna and she tried to speak. "Tidus. I wasn't explecting her to abuse me...I really didn't.." Yuna said in between sobs. "Oh Yuna..." Tidus tried to hug her much closer to his body, but was afriad of hurting her. **

**"Tidus...I don't want to go home... But I have to. My mom will look for me..." Yuna said as she sat up straight agian. Tidus put his arm around her. She laid her head on his left shoulder. They sat there as they watched the sun set. "Yuna..." Tidus began. "Uh huh?" Yuna replied. "I...I love you."Tidus finished his statement. Yuna looked into his sea-blue eyes. "Tidus..I love you too!" she hugged Tidus and Tidus grabbed her chin and kissed her. They stayed there until almost 11:00 pm. "Tidus I better go...My mom might have came home eairly today.. she night not have gone to drink." Yuna said as she grabbed his hand. Tidus picked her up bridal style and placed her on her feet. Yuna blushed. Tidus kissed her good-night and told her to call if anything happens.**

_**Somebody cries in the middle of the night**_

_**The neighbors hear but they turn out the lights**_

_**A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate**_

_**When morning comes it'll be too late**_

**Yuna opened the door to her house and saw that her mother wasn't home. 'Oh no...' Yuna said to herself as she began to cry. 'I'm going to die tonight...' She raced to the phone and dialed Tidus' phone number. "Hello?" the other person said. "Hello.. Is Tidus home?" "No, I'm sorry Yuna.. He's not home yet." His mother said in a sweet tone, "Would you like me to tell him to call you?" "Yes please Mrs. Aikona...Bye..." "Bye Yuna..." Yuna hung up the phone. At around 11:30, the phone rang. "Yuna you okay?" It was Tidus. "Tidus.. I need you to call me to 1:50/2:00..." Yuna's eyes began to water. "Oh..Okay? What's going on?" Tidus sounded concerned. "My mom isn't home yet.. If I don't pick up after more than 5 tones, come over right away!" Yuna started to cry. "Yuna, Calm down.. I'll do it okay?" Tidus said as his mother told him to go shower since he was full of sand. "Thank you...I better let you go then..." Yuna tried hard not to laugh at Tidus' 'I'm still clean' remark. "Alright...Later Yuna.."Tidus got fed up with his mothers' nagging. "Bye Tidus...Please don't forget" Yuna said that before they both hung up.**

**2 and a half hours later, Yuna's mother came home pissed drunk. "Fuck! Where the hell are you...y--you little bitch of a brat!" Her mother cried as she ran after Yuna. Yuna well knew that her mother would never look for her in a closet, and since her room was connected to the closet, she was safe...Or was she? Less then two minutes later, Her mother found her and grabbed her by her shoulder length brown hair. Yuna screamed at the pain her mother was inflicting on her for the third night in a row. Her multi-coloured eyes began to water as her mother punched accurately at her bruised areas. Yuna was able to break through and opened the window to her living-room. "HELP ME! SOMEONE! PLEASE!" She yelled out as she quickly dodged her mothers punch a second time. Her heart fell into her stomache when no-one answered her call. Mrs. Lesca grabbed Yuna's arm and threw her across the room. The phone began to ring... 'Tidus...I'm so sorry... I'm a goner...' and with that, Yuna's mother punched the right side of her head.**

_**Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone**_

_**In a world that she can't rise above**_

_**But her dreams give her wings and she flys to a place where she's loved. **_

_**Concrete angel**_

**'Yuna...Pick up...' Tidus said to himself as he waited for the final tone. 'Brrrrrrrrringgg' 'Damn it!' Tidus got his things together and snuck out the front door. He started running to Yuna's place. 'Yuna...Hang in there! I'm comming!' It didn't take long until Tidus broke down the door to the Lesca house. He looked around and saw Yuna on the floor bleeding. Her mother stood there, laughing and calling her all the names in the book. "MRS. LESCA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" She turned towards Tidus and told him to leave. He shook his head and knocked her out. He picked up Yuna and began to rush towards the priest. He began knocking on the temple doors, awakening the priest from his slumber. "Mr. Aikona, It's almost 2:15 am. Wha--- WHAT IN YEVON?" the priest was in shock when he saw Yuna basicly lifeless in Tidus' arms. "Please save her..." Tidus rushed inside the temple following the priest.**

_**A statue stands in a shaded place**_

_**An angel girl with an upturned face**_

_**A name is written on a polished rock**_

_**A broken heart that the world forgot**_

**3 days after the incident, Tidus' family took Yuna in after she was awake from her beating. 3 months after that, Yuna's mother died of alchohal poisoning. Yuna and Tidus stood infront of her gravestone and Yuna prayed to her father that she is better up there with him. "Yuna, You okay?" Tidus asked as she dropped her flowers onto the grave. "Yes.. I'm...fine" Yuna replied. Now that she and Tidus have been dating, everthing had been much better. He gave her the love she needed to heal from all those deathly beatings and she wanted it to stay this way. Not long after, thr casquet was put into the ground and the local summoner preformed the sending.. incase Mrs.Lesca became a fiend. **

_**Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone**_

_**In a world that she can't rise above**_

_**But her dreams give her wings and she flys to a place where she's loved. **_

_**Concrete angel**_

**2 years after the incident, Tidus proposed to Yuna, and today was their wedding day. As Yuna walked down the aisle, Tidus' eyes grew big. She had a white dress with angel wings. As they met at the altar, they said their vows and became husband and wife. Yuna hugged Tidus and thanked him agian for helping her live life...and for saving her life aswell.**


End file.
